


A Good Pupil

by Styfas



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mentions of Lt. Graham Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styfas/pseuds/Styfas
Summary: How Harry Goodsir hauls sledges - before Gore's death, and after.It's a drabble.Terror Bingo Prompt: Lead Party
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Terror Bingo





	A Good Pupil

**Author's Note:**

> I do/did not know Harry Goodsir or Graham Gore; RIP to both. ❤ I don't own the "characters." The AMC "character" versions of these two are owned by AMC, Producers, Directors, Actors, and anyone else who ever had anything to do with the TV programme.
> 
> It's fiction - and I'm not making one red cent from it. 
> 
> Thanks, as always, to [Drac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drac), who introduced me to The Terror in the first place, and who are the second to read my fics (after me).

**A Good Pupil**

Lieutenant Gore was Harry’s first teacher in how to pull a sledge. An excellent teacher he was, but Harry wasn’t a successful pupil. On his first attempt at hauling with the lead party, Harry slipped and fell; more hindrance than help.

Kidnapped by Hickey’s men, Harry now pulls a different sledge. Remembering Gore’s past instructions, he hauls steadily and with sure footing, despite shales sliding beneath his boots. He never loses his balance, never trips, never stumbles, never falls to the ground.

Harry hates himself for thinking it, but it’s true: Today, his hauling skills would make Lieutenant Gore proud. 

**Author's Note:**

> I like to challenge myself with drabbles from time to time.
> 
> This makes me soooo sad. It came to me when I was watching the guys pull the sledge before they run into Lt. Hodgson. And I remember thinking, Wow, at least Goodsir got really good at hauling sledges. :( 😥
> 
> Thank you for reading. ❤


End file.
